


Count’s Daughter

by Sivstar30



Category: Ruby Redfort Series - Lauren Child
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivstar30/pseuds/Sivstar30
Summary: What if Count had a daughter? Spectrum would have to know. This is about how Spectrum reacted to not only having a child among them, but the daughter of their worst enemy. Set after Bradley Baker's plane crash.
Relationships: There are none besides friendships between the characters





	1. Before

**12 years ago**

"Count I'm worried. You know that I'm going to have your child right? So what's going to happen? How will she grow up? What will happen to her?" Iriana, Count's wife asked, worry etching her voice.

"You can't expect her to be here with us especially when we're pulling off heists? What about Spectrum?"

"Don't mention Spectrum to me," Count spits out.  
"Our daughter will be safe and sound. I have a sister that she can stay with. When she's old enough to join us we'll go and get her." His tone changes, trying to pacify his wife.

"Spectrum won't bother her because they hate children. Nothing can go wrong. Our daughter will be perfect and nothing will go wrong, ever. She'll be fine living with her aunt. We can see her every now and then. I mean it would be right for her uncle and aunt to check up on her. She doesn't have to know until she's older and can take it."

Yet everything did go wrong. The aunt didn't want to take the child and had to be blackmailed into submission. Yet they couldn't make her like the child. 

The next heist the pair pulled, Iriana was captured by Spectrum. Count couldn't visit his daughter with the police hit on his heels, and Iriana most likely blabbing to Spectrum about his sister and daughter. He would just have to take care of that himself.

Injecting his sister with a slow acting poison that will have her live for 11 years would do nicely. Then he could take his daughter and everything would be perfect. He would get his revenge on LB and the wonderchild Bradley Baker. Injecting the poison would be the perfect job for his new apprentice. The only good thing that came out of that night.

Yet even he couldn't do it. He was so weak. Count gave him the poison, the location, even his sister's habits so it would be easier to kill her, but he still failed. He was seen by Count's daughter. He thought that he could hide it but he couldn't. Nevertheless the poison was in and the woman would die. Then the child would have to go with them. They would win not matter what. 

"Count I'm worried. You know that I'm going to have your child right? So what's going to happen? How will she grow up? What will happen to her?" Iriana, Count's wife asked, worry etching her voice.

"You can't expect her to be here with us especially when we're pulling off heists? What about Spectrum?"

"Don't mention Spectrum to me," Count spits out.  
"Our daughter will be safe and sound. I have a sister that she can stay with. When she's old enough to join us we'll go and get her." His tone changes, trying to pacify his wife.

"Spectrum won't bother her because they hate children. Nothing can go wrong. Our daughter will be perfect and nothing will go wrong, ever. She'll be fine living with her aunt. We can see her every now and then. I mean it would be right for her uncle and aunt to check up on her. She doesn't have to know until she's older and can take it."

Yet everything did go wrong. The aunt didn't want to take the child and had to be blackmailed into submission. Yet they couldn't make her like the child. 

The next heist the pair pulled, Iriana was captured by Spectrum. Count couldn't visit his daughter with the police hit on his heels, and Iriana most likely blabbing to Spectrum about his sister and daughter. He would just have to take care of that himself.

Injecting his sister with a slow acting poison that will have her live for 11 years would do nicely. Then he could take his daughter and everything would be perfect. He would get his revenge on LB and the wonderchild Bradley Baker. Injecting the poison would be the perfect job for his new apprentice. The only good thing that came out of that night.

Yet even he couldn't do it. He was so weak. Count gave him the poison, the location, even his sister's habits so it would be easier to kill her, but he still failed. He was seen by Count's daughter. He thought that he could hide it but he couldn't. Nevertheless the poison was in and the woman would die. Then the child would have to go with them. They would win not matter what. 


	2. The funeral

**11 years later**

Not many girls refuse to wear dresses, but I'm one of them. I don't wear dresses. Consider yourself lucky if I'll even wear a shirt that isn't black or if my shirt and shorts match. Oh and I never ever wear heels. That's a huge no. Only sneakers. I have a reason for all of this too. So when I show up at my Aunt Polly's funeral in a dress, and heels because some stupid adult that I've never met insisted that I wear it so I look like the perfect little girl, I know something is bound to go wrong. After all if Aunt Polly's death taught me anything it's my Rule 1: Trust No One.

I'm the only one who knows these rules and if I can do anything it'll stay that way. I'm also the only one who knows what really happened to Aunt Polly.

One day someone snuck into the house and put some poison into Aunt Polly's kettle. The person was a girl dressed up as a boy. I tried to warn Aunt Polly not to drink it but she wouldn't believe me and now look at her, dead with me most likely going to foster care since Aunt Polly took care of me.

I'm not supposed to know this, but my mother was captured by someone called Spectrum and murdered by them. My father wrote to Aunt Polly saying so. He also said to destroy the letter immediately so I wouldn't know. Little did he know that I check the mail and if it looks interesting I take it up to my room. Once I lock the door so I can't be interrupted, I open the mail, read it, reseal the envelope, then leave it on the kitchen table with all the other mail. Aunt Polly never notices the difference.

As I walk to the funeral in my heels, I wonder if my father will be there. What will I say if he is?

"Why didn't you ever visit? What was my mother like? Why did you abandon me?"

I pull out my notebook from my purse and start to make a list. It's something I've done ever since I was 4. I have all of them hidden in the false bottom in my purse. I have 258 notebooks that are full in there. 259 is hidden in the middle of my book. I also carry books in my purse, and I carry my purse everywhere I go. Even to funerals. Especially to funerals. Since most funerals have a lot of people there and the people have ticks that they show.

That's another thing that I record. Different people's ticks. You never know when knowing something like that can save your life. Also all my rules are in there. Along with everything I see that day.

Notice the key word, most. Most of the time there are a lot of people at funerals. Most of the time.   
Not this time though. Aunt Polly didn't like people and was the definition of a lone wolf. There's a grand total of 8 people at the funeral counting me and the preacher.

I don't know the other 6 but that's not saying much. I don't like people either and if I can avoid them I will. Although something's off about these people. One is barefoot and wearing white. I mean, I'm not fashionable but white? To a funeral? Another is wearing very fancy cufflinks. Also weird.

I didn't really pay attention to the funeral. It was boring and besides, I don't cry. Or smile. Or show emotion, ever. At least I try not to. It's a rule and one that I always follow Rule 85: Never show emotion; It'll give someone the upper hand.

The only interesting part was at the end, when the preacher left. I was about to start walking away when the weird people told me to get into their car with them. I didn't want to until I saw the needle in the man with fancy cufflinks's hand.

So, I plastered a fake smile on my face and hopped into the car. Huge mistake. The needle went into my neck anyway and I then everything went black.


End file.
